The present invention relates to a system for measuring liquid and more particularly to a system for detecting whether or not a micro-pipette tube or tubes be in accord with a prescribed value by measuring a liquid height in the micro-pipette tube or tubes when air suction is applied to the micro-pipette tube or tubes.
In a case that test liquid material e.g. sera is divided into a plurality of test tubes for intensive investigation, it is necessary to monitor whether or not the test material is divided into uniform, regulated volumes.
Generally, the volume of the test material was detected directly by scale of the pressure gauge which is in proportion to a hydraulic head, when the air suction is applied to the micro-pipette tube or tubes. Accordingly, the prior art system is incapable of analysis precision below 1 millimeter readable to a liquid height or level in the micro-pipette tube or tubes. Such a reading is within the measuring error of the pressure gauge and is unreliable.